I Need Him
by jhansikirani17025
Summary: Riley has a problem and she's not telling anybody. Cory and Topanga can't figure out what's wrong with Riley. Who will she confide in and have her pour her heart out to? {GMW one shot}


**A/N: This one shot is for a guest that reviewed for Romance In Bloom so I hope you like it! Also Merry Christmas Eve guys! I hope you have a wonderful Christmas tomorrow!**

* * *

><p>Riley burst through the door to her apartment in tears. She rushed to her room without talking to anyone. She didn't notice her mom and dad looking at her confused.<p>

"What's wrong with Riley? Did something happen at school?" Topanga asked Cory while making lunch for the family.

"No nothing happened. Not that I know of. I'll go and talk to her." Cory said standing in the kitchen.

"Okay" Topanga said and continued cooking.

Cory walked out of the kitchen and went in to the hallway and up to Riley's door. He knocked on the door. "Riley Can I come in?" Cory asked sounding concerned.

Riley stopped crying for a second and saw that her dad was knocking.

_No if I tell dad then he's just going to scold me._

Riley didn't want Cory to come in and see her like this. She was always the strong one in the family next to her mom and dad and right now she was being weak.

Riley then continued crying and didn't open the door. Cory realised that Riley wasn't in a good state to talk and that him coming in there would make it worse.

He walked out of the hallway and back in to the kitchen where Topanga was serving lunch.

"Did Riley talk?" Topanga asked sounding hopeful.

"Nope. Maybe it's a girl problem and she needs you" Cory said as maybe that was the reason why Riley wouldn't open the door.

"Your right maybe it's that. I'll go talk to her" Topanga said and took her apron off.

"Okay good luck" Cory said hoping that Riley would tell Topanga whatever was going on.

Topanga walked in to the hallway and up to Riley's door. She knocked and said, "Riley it's mom can I come in?"

Riley stopped crying and saw that her mom wanted to come and talk to her.

_No mom can't see me looking_ _weak. I need Josh._

Riley continued crying. Topanga saw that whatever was bothering Riley she or Cory couldn't fix it.

She walked back in to the living room and saw Cory at the table eating lunch.

"How'd it go?" Cory asked.

"Same thing she didn't open the door and continued crying. Whatever's bothering I guess we can't fix it" Topanga said sadly.

Cory snaped his fingers and realized something.

"Hold on Topanga. I think there's one person Riley will confide in and we'll be able to figure out what's going on" Cory said and took out his cell phone.

"Who is it Cory?" Topanga asked.

"Joshua" Cory said and dialed Joshua's number.

"Josh Can you come over I'll explain everything" Cory said and explained what was going on with Riley over the phone.

"Okay on my way bro" Joshua said and hung up.

Cory closed his phone.

"When is Josh coming?" Topanga asked.

"In 5..4..3..2..1" Cory counted off and the door to the apartment opened with hyper speed with Joshua panting at the doorway.

Whenever there was a problem with Riley Joshua would drop everything at that second and rush to the apartment quickly.

Joshua walked in to the apartment still trying to catch his breath.

"Where's Riley?" Joshua asked Cory.

"She's in her room" Cory said.

"Okay I'll find out what's wrong" Joshua said and went in to the hallway.

He walked up to Riley's door and knocked.

"Riley it's Josh Can I come in?" He asked.

Riley stopped crying and heard it was Joshua. She wiped her face and got up and walked to her door and opened it.

Joshua came inside and Riley walked back and sat on the bay window and continued crying. Joshua sat next to her and put his arm around her.

"Riles what's wrong?" Joshua asked comfortingly.

Riley continued crying.

"What's wrong baby sister? You know you can tell me anything" Joshua said sweetly.

Riley wiped her face and started talking.

"I had my first date today with this boy from school. We went to the arcade and then to the pizza place next door. I thought everything went well and that he liked it but he didn't and he broke up with me" Riley said sadly.

"What?! I will kill that little fag. Nobody dare hurts my baby sister and gets away with it. I won't spare that little fag. Whoever breaks up with you is an idiot and a jerk. You're the most awesomest person ever" Joshua said now boiling with rage inside.

"No No Big brother don't. He's a stupid jerk and I don't want you getting in trouble" Riley said stopping Josh.

"That little fag is lucky that I have a baby sister who's kind to everybody or else he'd be on his way to the hospital by now once I would be done with him" Josh said.

"Haha yeah but it hurts" Riley said upset.

"I know baby sister it's going to be fine. I'm always there to protect you and kill the bastards who dare bring tears in to your eyes" Josh said comforting Riley.

"I know you'll always be there for me" Riley said smiling.

"I'll always will" Joshua said also smiling.

Joshua kept rubbing Riley's back in a comforting way as they sat in comfortable silence. A few hours later Cory and Topanga came in to check on Riley and Joshua.

Cory opened the door quietly and peeked in to Riley's room with Topanga behind him. He saw Riley sleeping next to Joshua and Joshua's arm holding Riley next to him protectively. He smiled at them looking so sweet sleeping next to each other.

"Thanks baby bro love you" Cory said smiling at the two sleeping teens.

Cory closed the door quietly and walked with Topanga back in to the living room.

"I think there's nothing we have to worry about with Riley. Joshua solved it" Cory said happily.

"Yeah" Topanga said also happy.

Cory and Topanga sat down on the couch and relaxed feeling good and happy that Joshua solved what was bothering Riley.


End file.
